nomanslandfandomcom-20200214-history
Weekly challenge
The Weekly challenge '''lasts 5 days (starting Wednesdays) with two days off between them. The goal is to collect '''Stars to get rewards '''and climb the weekly '''hall of fame. As of update 1.4 you no longer need to be in a guild to participate in weekly challenges, but you will not get the guild rewards. Missions To take part in the challenges you play missions as usual, selected from a special map. One setting is the Town Challenge or Terminus. The Forest Challenge was introduced on Dec 13, 2015. There are 6 missions each week. The fuel cost for these missions is 4. Missions can be repeated and every time you finish all of the missions with at least one star, you can end that level and pass to the next difficulty. Starting with the Challenge 2.0 system (introduced in early 2017?), there is no delay before you can try a mission again. If mission has a walker threat countdown, if you want to avoid adding more walkers to countdown then try to have your firearms attacks happen as overwatch attacks. Ghost Town challenge missions are: Parking Lot, Suburbia, Mainroad, BBQ, Sunday Traffic, and S.W.A.T. (stars are for standard three goals) Stars The standard challenge stars are: 1 star for passing the mission, an additional star if you don't get into a struggle, and another star if you get no injuries. Sometimes there is an alternate objective/star (example: Complete the mission before the 7th round). (Before the Challenge 2.0 system was introduced you could get additional stars for Daily Quests.) The stars earned this week count both towards individual and guild challenge goals. You keep your individual stars, but stars earned before you join a guild (or if you change guild during a challenge) will not follow you to the new guild. There is also a "total stars stat" that lists your accumulated challenge stars. The "top players" ranking list will show you as #51 even if you are far below in stars. Rewards Apart from the usual mission rewards, there are rewards when you and your guild achieve certain amounts of stars (see table) for the week. Everyone enlisted in the guild (and only those, regardless of when you joined or were banished) when the goal is reached receives the guild rewards for that tier. Personal rewards Round Passes: these will let you skip rounds in the next week's challenge. You receive one Round Pass for every 3 rounds completed. (so after completing round 3, round 6, etc) (Example: If you got 2 Round Passes in previous week, then those passes skip you to round 3 in this week's challenge ... so you only have to complete one round that is "Round 3" to get first Round Pass in this week's challenge.) * For getting 6 stars: reward is Challenge crate * For getting 18 stars: reward is Deluxe Challenge crate * For getting 25 stars: reward is Token crate (potentially 11 hero tokens or 16 regular survivors tokens) * For getting 50 stars: reward is Challenge crate * For getting 75 stars: reward is Deluxe Challenge crate * For getting 100 stars: reward is Token crate * For getting 115 stars: reward is 1 Reinforcement token (for upgrading equipment) * For getting 125 stars: reward is Challenge crate * For getting 150 stars: reward is Deluxe Challenge crate * For getting 175 stars: reward is Token crate * For getting 200 stars: reward is Challenge crate * For getting 230 stars: reward is Deluxe Challenge crate * For getting 250 stars: 1 Reinforcement token * For getting 260 stars: Token crate * For getting 290 stars: Challenge crate * For getting 300 stars: 2 Reroll tokens * For getting 310 stars: Deluxe challenge crate * For getting 330 stars: token crate For each round completed (one set of challenge missions): * reward one star for each level of difficulty (so difficulty 19 = 19 stars) * and trade goods (unclear how calculated) * difficulty 19 = 19stars + 500 trade goods (with round pass in effect: 38stars and 1000 trade goods) (confirmed 2019 June 26) * difficulty 20 = 20stars + 500 trade goods (with round pass in effect: 40stars and 1000 trade goods) (confirmed 2019 June 26) * difficulty 21 = 550 trade goods (and 21 stars) * difficulty 21 (2nd round) = still?? 600 trade goods * difficulty 22 (1st round) = 600 trade goods + 22stars * difficulty 22 (2nd round) = 600 trade goods + 22stars * difficulty 23 (1st round) = 650 trade goods + 23stars (confirmed on 2019 July 1 with version 3.3.0.55) * difficulty 23 (2nd round) = 650 trade goods with OLD version (slowly convert below to 3.3 version) * For completing first level of difficulty (of L13): reward 13stars and 400 building crates * For completing 2nd level of difficulty (of L14): reward 14stars and 450 building crates * For completing 3rd level of difficulty (of L15): reward 15stars and 475 building crates (so if you were at 81stars those 15 stars should take you to 96 stars) * For completing 4th level of difficulty (of L16): reward 16stars and 525 building crates (so if you were at 114stars those 16 stars should take you to 130 stars) * For completing round1 of L17: reward 17stars and 525 building crates (so if you were at 118stars those 17 stars should take you to 135 stars) (version 2.10.0.74 on 2018 Feb 23) * For 180 stars: reward is Deluxe Challenge Cate * For completing round 5: reward of one round pass. * For completing round2 at L17: reward 17stars and 625 building crates (so if you were at 183stars those 17 stars take you to 200 stars) * For completing round1 of L18: reward 18 stars and 575 building crates (version 2.10.0.74 on 2018 Feb 23) * For completing round3 at L17: reward 17 stars and 650 building crates (so if you were at 218stars those 17 stars take you to 235 stars) * For getting 400 stars: reward is Deluxe Challenge Crate * For getting 440 stars: reward is Token Crate Guild rewards * For reaching 60 stars: reward is 400 trade goods (reconfirmed 2019 June 26) * For reaching 160 stars: reward is (another) 400 trade goods (updated 2019 June 26) * For reaching 540 stars: reward is 5 radio (updated 2019 June 27) * For reaching 1000 stars: reward is 400 trade goods (updated 2019 June 30) * For reaching 1200 stars: 500 trade goods (version 2.10.0.74 on 2018 Feb 23) * For reaching 1800 stars: 550 trade goods Walker Wonderland event During Walker Wonderland event (2018 December 12 to 2019 January 2). ;Personal rewards For each round completed (one set of challenge missions): * reward one star for each level of difficulty (so difficulty 20 = 20 stars) * and trade goods for each level of difficulty ** 1st round (at difficulty 19) = 500 trade goods ** 2nd round (at difficulty 20) = 500 trade goods ** 3rd round (at difficulty 21) = 550 trade goods ** 4th round (at difficulty 21) = 600 trade goods ** 5th round (at difficulty 22) = 600 trade goods * (double both rewards if round-pass from previous challenge is in effect) Other personal rewards: * For getting 6 stars: reward is challenge crate * For getting 18 stars: reward is Deluxe Challenge Crate * For getting 20 stars: reward is 10 Winter tokens * For getting 25 stars: reward is token crate * For getting 50 stars: reward is challenge crate * For getting 60 stars: reward is 20 Winter tokens * For getting 75 stars: reward is deluxe challenge crate * For getting 100 stars: reward is token crate * For getting 120 stars: reward is 30 Winter tokens * For getting 125 stars: challenge crate * For getting 150 stars: reward is Deluxe Challenge Crate * For getting 175 stars: reward is token crate * For getting 200 stars: reward is challenge crate * For getting 230 stars: reward is Deluxe Challenge Crate * For getting 250 stars: reward is 40 Winter tokens * For getting 260 stars: reward is token crate ;Guild rewards * For reaching ? stars: reward is ? trade goods * For reaching 160 stars: reward is 400 trade goods * For reaching 540 stars: reward is 5 radio phones * For reaching 1000 stars: reward is 400 trade goods Old Challenge 1.0 system (delete?) This table shows the gas cost and recommended survivor level based on the amount of stars you have for that particular mission. (Note: In this count the Quest Stars doesn't count.) With the table as a basis it has been suggested that it is a good idea to not reach 3 stars on the first run on each mission. Starting the next run on 2 stars, then 5, 8, 11 (instead of 3, 6, 12, 15) would save 1 gas each run with only a one star initial sacrifice. The standard reward is 1000 TGs.